dc_and_marvel_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. He is the leader of the Autobots. Long ago, he was a simple data clerk named Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), which studied the AllSpark. When Megatronus was corrupted by The Fallen, Optimus discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of Primes, hidden away when The Fallen destroyed their lineage. In response to Megatron's attempts to seize the AllSpark and conquer other worlds, Optimus assumed his proper title and rallied the Autobots to stand against the Decepticons. Before the disappearance of the Great Sentinel Prime, Optimus is handed the leadership of the Autobots. As obsessively as Megatron strives to achieve his objective, Optimus is equally as dedicated to stopping him, even at the cost of his life, his world, and—if necessary—his own people. It was on his order that the AllSpark was jettisoned into space, dooming Cybertron to a slow death and his people to a nomadic life. The sacrifices he has made weigh heavily on his spark, but they must be done, for there is no other choice. He knows the ambitions that lurk in Megatron's spark, and they must never see the light of day. Lives must be kept free from the threat of Megatron's tyranny, no matter the cost. This obsession with the defeat of Megatron has robbed Optimus of some of his early idealism. This has created a certain ruthlessness beneath his otherwise honest and caring personality. Prime is not one for second chances and is willing to consider any action that might lead to victory, short of directly sacrificing those he cares about. "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." :—Optimus Prime on deciding that he is prepared to sacrifice his life to destroy the AllSpark. Appearance :Voice Actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Guilherme Briggs (Brazilian), Wang Kai (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Jacques Frantz (French), Reiner Schöne (German), Alessandro Rossi (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Jung Lee (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Andrei Yaroslavtsev (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Guy Nadon (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Jordi Boixaderas (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Optimus_Prime_Vehicle-Mode_v1.png|Optimus Prime's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Optimus is kind, caring, selfless, serious, highly intelligent, calculating and wise. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. On the battlefield, he is a great fighter, leader and tactician. He can be cold and ruthless towards his enemies, but he also has a sense of compassion for enemies who were turned from the right path. Optimus is very mature, calm, level-headed and patient, as he never loses his temper. Despite humanity's primitive state compared to his own race, Optimus often defends them by arguing that he sees their potential to be better rather than focusing on their flaws. His affection for humans has also been shown in his admiration of them; when introduced to Buzz Aldrin, one of the first human beings to set foot on Earth's moon, Optimus accepted the astronaut referring to them both as space travelers despite his far greater time in space, acknowledging it as an honor to meet the man who had done so much by humanity's standards before they officially began collaborating with the Autobots. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Plot in the Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Optimus Prime Transformers Wiki * Optimus Prime TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters